ckifandomcom-20200213-history
Caribbean District
Use this template to help structure this page. Feel free to add or remove sections to best fit your district! The Caribbean' District' is one of four districts outside of the United States border. It is part of Subregion G. History of the District The Eastern Canada and Caribbean District (now Caribbean District) is one of the oldest in Circle K International, having been in existence for over forty years. The first club was chartered at the University of Western Ontario, Ontario Canada, on March 26, 1949, making it the second Circle K Club throughout Circle K International. The second club in our district was chartered at Ryerson College on February 16,1955. This club held the record as the oldest continuous club in E.C&C until it became inactive in 1988. District Status was not granted until 1958 when there was finally more than six Circle k clubs in the Ontario-Quebec-Maritimes Kiwanis District. The first District convention was held in February 1959 to establish the Circle K District of Ontario-Quebec-Maritimes; Michael B. Martin from the University of Western Ontario, Canada, was elected as the first District Governor. In 1965, John D. Eadinger from the University of Western Ontario, Canada, became the first individual from our mighty District to be elected as Circle K International President. The growth of Circle K clubs within the Ontario-Quebec-Maritimes Circle k District had a sudden and drastic decline in the late 1960's and early 1970's. In 1970 the office of Lt. Governor became a new position on the District board. As of 1972 the District name was changed to EASTERN CANADA AND CARIBBEAN DISTRICT. Active clubs within the district declined from a high of twenty to a low of six in 1973. It was also in 1973 that women were allowed to join Circle K International. In 1974 Cathy Ann De Diana from Ryerson University became the first female District Governor of the EASTERN CANADA AND CARIBBEAN DISTRICT. The first Caribbean Circle k Club was chartered at the College of Bahamas on April 25, 1977. The second Caribbean Circle k Club and first Circle K Club in Jamaica was chartered at the Mico Teacher’s College on October 27, 1977. The first Kiwanis Club in Jamaica, the Kiwanis Club of Kingston, sponsored the club. The second Circle K Club to be formed in Jamaica was chartered at the University Hospital Nursing School on January 17, 1978. During 1977-1978 the EASTERN CANADA AND CARIBBEAN DISTRICT was chosen as an outstanding district owing to the significant increase of membership from 108 to 345. In 1982 Durval Heirs from the College of Arts Science and Technology, now the University of Technology, Jamaica was elected as the first Jamaican District Governor of the EASTERN CANADA AND CARIBBEAN CIRCLE K DISTRICT. The second Jamaican District Governor, Lloyd Distant Jr. was elected in 1985, and he too hailed from the College of Arts Science and Technology. The third Jamaican District Governor Donavon James, also from the College of Arts Science and Technology was elected in 1988. The District Office was transferred from Canada to Jamaica with D.L.G. Ossie Lee of the Kiwanis Club of North St. Andrew being the first Jamaican District Administrator. In the year 1991, Marva Stupart, from the University of West Indies Mona was elected as the first female Jamaican District Governor, she was also the first Distinguished Governor and first Female International Trustee from EC&C in 1996. Hugh Simmonds in 1997 was elected as the secondnternational Trustee from Jamaica, a Distinguished Governor and first Circle Ker outside North America to be elected as President of Circle K International. In 1998 Immediate Past Governor Orville Allen was elected as the third International Trustee from Jamaica, he was a Distinguished District Secretary and the first Jamaican to be elected as International Secretary. Since then, Kishman Spence, Charitha Fernando and Rupert Welsh who were all Governors, with Charitha Fernando being Distinguished, all served on the International Board as Trustees. In 2010 the district became the Caribbean District through petition of the then Northern Lights Division (now Eastern Canada District) who opted to form their own district. The first governor of the Caribbean District was Jerome Johnson of the UWI, WJC club and Lincois Ewers, from The UWI Mona Circle K Club, as the first International Representative. The second Governor for the District was Orville Weir from the University of Technology Circle K Club in 2012 with Immediate Past Governor Jerome going on to serve as International Trustee. The first female Governor for the Caribbean District was elected in 2013 from UWI Mona, Nicolette Wilson. District Structure and Officers Click 'Edit' above to add your own expertise to this category! Include district positions, how they are chosen, etc. District Events Click 'Edit' above to add your own expertise to this category! Clubs and Divisions Click 'Edit' above to add your own expertise to this category! Include the geographic description of the divisions and names. Include links to division websites/resources, and consider utilizing the table template below. District Initiatives and Service Projects Click 'Edit' above to add your own expertise to this category! Past Governors Click 'Edit' above to add your own expertise to this category! Other Information Click 'Edit' above to add your own expertise to this category! Category:Districts